


Family Matters

by weakinteraction



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Death finally comes for Johanna.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



Lady Johanna Constantine died peacefully in her bed, surrounded by her family.

They were stood all around her: the ones who were there out of duty, the ones who were there in case she made any changes to their inheritance, the ones who desperately hoped to see her recant what they believed was a lifetime of wickedness. There were even a few who, she flattered herself, felt genuine affection towards her. Mostly they were the ones who had inherited the "family business".

And then, suddenly but silently, there was another amongst the throng: a woman, young-looking but with ancient eyes, her mourning dress held out wide by a large crinoline.

Johanna rose from the bed, leaving her body behind. She almost felt young again as she crossed the room to the figure, even as the people around dissolved into paroxsyms of grief, the proportions of genuine and affected feeling varying from one individual to the next. "I know who you are," she said to the newcomer. "I know why you are here."

"I would expect no less," said Death. "You know a great many things that remain hidden from the mortal world."

"But I confess that I do not know where you are to take me."

"Then we have that in common."

Johanna tried not to betray her surprise. "This is not how you normally encounter the members of my family, I would wager."

"Indeed not. At least, not those who share your gifts."

"Have I...? Was I spared?"

"I am here," Death said. "So it would seem the answer is no."

"But earlier in my life--"

"Earlier in your life, you were kind to my nephew. That has not been forgotten. Not by me, not even by my brother." Death shook her head. "A bad business, that, from beginning to... Well, we have not yet seen its ending."

"So what happens? I mean, when does it happen?"

"Whenever you are ready," Death said.

"Will I ... will I see my sister? My twin? She died soon after we were born ... I have to admit, I wondered if I would recognise you, if perhaps I had seen you then."

"No one can remember what happens at such an early age."

Johanna laughed hollowly. "I, madam, have remembered past lives. I have scryed the future using ancient rites. I know full well that there are more things--"

"--in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Death finished. "True enough, though I think perhaps I would amend it to 'more things _than_ '."

"You have not answered my question," Johanna said mildly.

"You noticed that, huh?" Death said. "I told you, not even I can know what will happen to you next. If you want to see your sister, then I hope you will."

"You said that I was kind to your nephew," Johanna said. "Were you kind to her?"

Death smiled reassuringly. "I am always kind to the young ones."

Johanna looked into her eyes for an unending moment, and realised the truth of it: all humanity was young to her.

"I am ready," she said finally.

There was a beating of mighty wings, and then--


End file.
